


More Than Words

by Vanillabeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Cas, Awkward Dean, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Food Fight senarios, Foreshadowing, Forgetting Dean's earlier relationship with the other Cassie in Season 1, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap!Castiel, John is a jackass, Mentions of anxiety and lots of drinking, Parties, Sexual Tensions dear lord, Slow Burn, Smut (Mayyyybeeeee), Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, cop!Gabriel, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillabeanwinchester/pseuds/Vanillabeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in love with him; and he's in love with you<br/>It's like a goddamn tragedy<br/>Because you look at him and see the stars; and he looks at you and sees the sun<br/>And you both think the other is looking at the ground<br/>****<br/>Cassie Novak is your typical introverted, seventeen year old bookworm with a perpetual case of bedhead and a broken family with a list of issues as long as the highway to Hell itself.<br/>Dean Winchester is the usual Mr. Suave of Sioux Falls high school; a car-loving, bull-headed jock with yet a good word to his name-just the way he likes it. He has everything he's ever wanted.<br/>Statistically speaking, they never should have crossed paths.<br/>So, it's safe to say that when Cassie wakes up in Dean's bed after a wild party, it was not to be expected.<br/>And what happens next, well that's just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so this is my first fanfic! Anddd I've never posted ANYTHING I've ever written, so I'd love to hear what you think. Additionally, I'm only going to post the first chapter right now and see how it goes. Let me know if y'all want more? Awesome! And before any of you Destiel shippers ship your pants because Cas is a girl, calm yourselves and go with it. I thought I'd take a twist on the traditional Destiel story in this one and try to connect to the reader as half of us fans are girls. Capisce? And although this is written in both points of view of Dean AND Cas, I tend to dwell more on Cas... Woops! Well, in that case, enjoy my darlings. .-. Comments will make my day. XO

Waking up in a comfy bed with a warm, inviting presence wrapped up behind you, a hand on your hip while the other lay tucked under your head, a calm, steady breathing in your ear, yes those little comforts, are what most people would call a good wake up to the bright, sunny morning.

I slowly awoke to these kinds of contentments as my brain wiped off the drowsiness of sleep. I cracked an eye open and yawned, sleep's thick hands sliding off of me at each pop and crack of my body. I stretched, trying to shake off the dead weight I could feel on my hip and behind me. Wait.

I sucked in a breath and tensed at the feeling of being the little spoon of a cuddle. The apparently and surprisingly (almost)  _naked_ little spoon, that is. I let out a soft, shaky puff of air and moved quickly away from the body heat soaking into me from behind. I scooted to the edge of the bed as smoothly as I could, sliding the calloused hand off of my side as I went. I could feel the wheels in my brain start to churn, too slowly for my liking. _What’s going on? Where am I?_

In a new foreign environment that's for sure, but- A warm, comfy, inviting environment, with a soft morning light shining in from the window and soft blankets underneath my body; a thick, cozy smell of men's cologne and something else on the sheets, a smell that I couldn't really place my finger on... Wait.

I knew that smell. I could smell it in the hallway the morning after Gabe brought a girl home, or when Charlie invited me over after she just had- _OH MY GOD_.

Shooting out of bed, I clumsily knocked a glass of water off of the side table, splattering the liquid down the wall.

I had been in bed. Sleeping with _someone_. And that _someone_ and _I_ were _naked_.

My body felt sloppy and my brain was still drowsy as if I had run a mile last night. And it smelled like- I groaned a softly in realization, rubbing a hand over my face as if that could remove the knowledge. And, of course, right about then my head started to throb.

The cold air outside of the covers hit me, sending an army of goosebumps up my arms. A little voice in my head nagged at me to get back into the warm environment. I shook my head, attempting to clear it. I didn't even know _who_ the warm presence was. I turned around hesitantly and my eyes opened wide as I did a slight double take. Judging by the way my heart sped up, I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. I would like to say that my jaw didn’t drop, but that would be a lie. It sagged open quite low as my breathing matched the pace of my heartbeat.

_Oh. My. God. This wasn't happening. I'm still dreaming. That's it. I haven't woken up from this **unbelievable** dream yet._

Out of all of the people I would've even crossed my mind, that I could possibly have gone to bed with… Not in any universe would I have expected _him_. The _him_ belonging to the one person I have been crushing on since he moved to our little town of Sioux Falls. The _him_ that I've lived next to for over 13 years, but never even bothered to look my way. I didn't even think he knew I existed until last week.

I started slightly hyperventilating, although I would've denied that if you questioned it. _How... What... When... Just what_?! I didn't have an answer, the after affects of alcohol still clouding my brain. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. I was sleeping, cuddling more like, with... with…

_Ugh, my head hurt._

The lower region of his body was (thankfully) covered by the sheets I had thrown aside hastily in my escape, but I could clearly see his chiseled torso and arms, still slightly tanned from days in the late summer sun, but absolutely gorgeous.

_He looks so nice without a shirt._

...I didn't just think that _._

I sighed, feeling slightly stalkerish staring at him while he slept under his completely uneventful comforter. It was a sight to take in, and I felt the butterflies I've felt _every time I've seen him_ start to thrash around in the pit of my stomach. He looked so calm and peaceful, freckles painting his cheeks, sharp jaw smoothed out with the caress of sleep, and slightly ajar to allow a small trickle of sleep spit to spill out onto the pillow beneath him. He looked 5 years younger than he normally does, as if all of his worries and hard lines seeped out with his drool. It was almost cute. Almost.

 _Yeah, right._ Who was I kidding? It was freaking adorable. And I _totally_ didn't find his caramel blonde hair messed up by sleep extremely breathtaking. Okay, maybe I just didn't want to think about any other way it could have been messed up to look that sexy.

Maybe it was just the lukewarm feeling in the aftermath of sleep, but just _looking_ at him set my face aflame quickly. I could feel the blush settling in the tips of my ears and cheeks. I breathed out another shaky sigh. _Okay. This could not be happening_. My thoughts started spinning.

_What had really happened last night? I'm seriously lacking details, like how the hell I ended up in bed with... I'm just over-reacting, that's it. Where am I, anyways? What time is it?_

The last two thoughts I could solve, I just needed to clear my head. Looking away from the sleeping dead weight, I could tell from first glance of the blue wallpaper that this was definitely not my room. Try, instead, a car enthusiast (judging by the Impala poster in that one corner to my right), AC/DC fanatic (additional posters), with, I nudged two of the long cylinders with my toe, a craving for Pringles?

There was the overwhelming mess of clothing and trash, the floor was a complete pig sty. Except the far corner which was meticulously clean around a skyscraper of vinyls and a record player to accompany them. There was everything from Zeppelin to Lennon in that stack, from what I could see. Well, it wasn’t like him being a classic rock music lover was a big shocker, but it surprised me how well he kept them. It seemed to me he must have put a lot of time and care into building that collection.

This was completely opposite of me. My room was meticulously organized, and green for one thing (I looked it up online when I painted it. Green represents “ harmony and balance,” which is exactly the opposite of what any other place in my house stands for). Except for the fact that very little occupies it except for me, my bed, a dresser, and a small desk in one of the corners, I spend most of my time locked away in there. This was so foreign to me.

I tried so very hard to ignore the smell, unpleasantly mingling with sweat, and the clothes strewn around the room. Some his. Some. Mine. _Oh god._

_Okay, back to problem solving._

I saw a pair of black pants under the corner of the bed and noticed my phone poking out of the back pocket. _Thank god, one familiar thing_. I leaped for it and checked the clock.

 **8:26 am**. _Still early._ The sun had only been up for an hour or so, its rays slipping around the window curtain softly. Underneath the clock showed a few text messages from Charlie. I typed in the passcode and opened them.

**11:46 pm**

**Where'd you go girl? Saw you flirtin' it up with Dean earlier ooooh!! *winky face* You probably drank a lot considering you'd never do that otherwise *braces for punch in the arm* hahaha sooo I'll wait here to drive you! Didn’t down that much, eh, but that beaut Dorothy is eyeing me so we'll see.**

**You get out here soon and I'll be sober enough to drive.**

**Eh, very soon actually, she's offering me a drink...**

**GOOD LUCK CHICKA**

I gulped and read on, knowing I hadn't checked my phone as I didn't remember seeing these.

**1:13 am**

**GUESS WHO D INVITED TO BACK TO HER PLACE!!! YOU BETCHA THIS SEXY MOFO RIGHT HERE!! WISH ME LUCK *vulcan symbol* see ya biatchh *kissy face***

I locked my phone with yet another shaky breath, ignoring Charlie's utter drunk stupidity. But wait... She said I had been flirting with Dean? _And I had slept with him?_ I must've drank half of the liquor cabinet. I put down my cell and glanced at the disheveled blonde still sound asleep. His chest was rising and falling slowly with each inhale and exhale, kind of like wav- _Focus Cassie_.

_So, to what happened last night…_

"Clear your head, clear your head," I mumbled repeatedly, like a mantra.

I was still mostly unclothed and couldn't find my shirt, being that it was probably underneath something in this mess of a room. So, it seems like I'm not sneaking out anytime soon. Who knew who was out in the hallway. If this really was his house, I only lived next door, but it'd be so awkward if I ran into his little brother on the way out, dressed only in the pair of pants I found.

_Yikes._

I began to pace. Being the pathetic nerve cleaner that I was, I started hastily picking up clothes as I freaked out, either waiting for the boy in bed to inevitably awaken or maybe I would eventually find my shirt in what I pick up. _Pace ten steps, pick up a shirt, ten steps back, a pair of nasty socks_. I started a bundle of clothes pretty soon after I started.

 _Okay, start from the beginning_. **  
**


	2. Not an actual chapter I'm so sorry

So, hey-hello. Ciao. Remember me? Yeah, sorry! Really, truly sorry. School's been awful and I have barely any time to actually breathe, none the less write a story. You guys know the feeling. But good news, I'm planning to write more again over Christmas break and other breaks soon enough, so I'll get the real second chapter out there in a few weeks. And if you guys haven't noticed, I've been changing the tags somewhat. Once I get into the storyline a little more I will make sure to let you guys know the changes. I'll mention the changes before y'all read the chapter so no worries.

Well, until then,

-Vanillabeanwinchester

* * *

(P.S. Well, seeing as I feel awful for not updating when I want to, I thought I'd give you guys a little teaser. I have written a little past chapter 2, so here's a sneakpeak of what's to come! Until next time darlings ;D)

Excerpt from around Chapter 5:

What I didn't expect to see was a very dirty, food splattered Dean Winchester staring down at me. My jaw sagged open as I met his gaze. He seemed as startled and struck silent as I did. I did stuttered a small, “Oh my god.” at my sudden position. I was at least a foot away from him, and I could feel the heat radiate off of him like an oven.

_And this is how I meet you, Mr. Winchester. Well, hello. Oh, you've got chili on you, too? So do I! We have so much in common._

His eyes were even greener this close, if that was even possible. Oh, god, he was absolutely breath taking, _literally_. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath until the wheels in my head started turning again. I sucked in a breath.

A dull throb from behind and the uproarious laughter of the room finally broke through my wall of _just wanting to stand there and stare into his eyes forever_. I broke the piercing gaze he was returning, and let my eyes drop, food still dripping off him like he went for a swim in a pool of chili and _was that pudding?_

I realized I was just blatantly staring at his chest. _Damnit, stop staring and speak, you oaf_. “I...I-uh-Oh god. I’m so so sorry, Dean,” I stuttered out somehow, my mouth as dry as a desert, and my body returned feeling. _Yeah, maybe I should_ not _talk._

I reached up and tried to wipe off some of the food off of him, not really caring any more about the fact that this was _the single, most embarrassing moment of my life_. My fingertips grazed over layers of hard muscle under his shirt, and I could feel him shiver under my touch.

If humans had the ability to melt under circumstances like these, I would be a huge puddle of horny embarrassment right about now-because _hot damn_  that-that's a lot of hard muscle under there. And because loud guffaw from the right corner of the lunch room rang out, seemingly piercing the quarterback’s haze as he replied in a low, “It’s… uh, it’s fine, sorry,” He insisted.

And it was freaking adorable. 

 _Why is he apologizing? I'm the idiot who ran into him._ I canted my head to the side. _What happened to the smooth talking ladies man everyone knew and loved? Did a little bit of food scare the kid as much as his gaze was scaring me?_

Just about then, I realized my hand had stopped moving and was laying peacefully on his hard chest. _Traitor_ , I thought, jolting back and dropping my hands to my side, _no touchy, not fair._

I met his eyes and they seemed to hold his confusion and something else flickered behind them, something, kind of like-

I felt a sharp tug on my arm before I could decipher it as I turned my attention off of Dean. A burst of red hair, followed by an extended arm filled my view and I let the being drag me away from the hot boy I was leaving standing there, dumbfounded in the middle of the lunchroom. My legs only knew to follow. My brain was overrun by green eyes and hard muscles at the moment.

“Sorry!” I heard my friend squeak as she pulled me out of the cafeteria. Laughter rang in my ears as we skidded down the hallway.

(to be continued-I promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you, it'll make my day, you have no idea. Until next time my darlings XO


End file.
